


The Divide

by midnight_bird



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: The Last Stand - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_bird/pseuds/midnight_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last moments of life through Charles’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divide

Blood copper. Warm and sharp under his tongue. And there’s ash in the air – grey so thick he can hardly see. He can feel his body and mind breaking under the strain. His chair and his flesh separate inexorably, as her power raises him into the turbid air.

 _No Jean!_ He shouts, and his voice is ripped from his throat; torn and swirled in a million trajectories.

Somewhere, miles away, across the room, Erik is also shouting to her. Charles can’t hear it over the rush of energy and the breaking house. But he can feel it: that solenoid force of conviction, even greater than his own.

He does not know if she hears them. If there is even a  _she_ to hear, anymore, or if Jean is only a tumultous storm of pulsing fearragedesiredestroy. It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t relent. Neither does Charles.

And then everything stops; suspends in terrifying stillness.

 _Don’t let it control you_ , he pleads.

There is a fleeting flash of Jean in her eyes.

But she is gone in a rush of wind and shrapnel and straining sinews, and he knows he has only heartbeats left. With the last of his resolve, he reaches for that other voice across the divide — the one that had joined with his, if only for a moment…

_Charles!_

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Civil feedback is appreciated. // Not mine. Please don’t sue.


End file.
